Furry
Furries (formerly known as the Kummy Krew) are a faunally Robot species (Kummy Krew) Sub-Human (New) living in forests, foreign yards or cities with a young demography. Some robots, called otherkin really believe that they really are animals. Description and Origins In 1996, in order to compete with the ailing but still successful Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, Plankton had Drew Pickles and Arthur Read create Springtrap knockoffs for the Cum Bucket using old carpeting as the suits, and called them the Kummy Krew. They were torn apart by an angry mob only five days later, because they would rape anyone in the restaurant. After Drew Pickles died in the Springtrap suit, no further incidents occurred until the original furries were rebuilt by the Barney Bunch in 2009, and later by Daddy Oil Derrick in 2014. Original furries have the desire to wear permanently a hairy and after a while also stinking custom, called Fursuits ''to hide their hideous indoskeletons. New Furries "New" furries are already anthropomorphic animals (and the most commonly known) Many have speculated how the new furries came into existence, it still baffles scientists today. Cosplaying In this hallucinated state of mind (commonly ''Cosplaying), original Furries organize themselves in larger groups, Conventions, to interact, doing sexual stuff and to forget that they're Robots. Furries are not to be confused with Bronies, although they build an independent sub-species of the common Furry. Their cringe isn't comparable with that of Weeaboos. Raping Some "New" furries like to rape famous people and/or random people on the street to turn them into furries. Yiffing "Original" Furries Because "Original" furries also have a need of sexual arousal, some of them tend to "yiff"also known as are you in for fun. The term evolved from the hunter's jargon and actually meant the fox' rut. The term is similar to ''Clopping'' and ''Fapping''. Since a working Pingas is needed for this, they are in constant demand for new victims to molest and stuff, creating people with scarred lives. "New" Furries "New" furries want to make as many of themselves as possible so they "yiff" eachother and rape people "New" furries (might) have a working Pingas (heavily dependent on whether male or female) Reproduction How the original furries reproduced is unknown, but the common furry reproduces by "yiffing" with other furries (Like how regular animals reproduce) or raping someone (thus turning them into a furry) "Original" Furries The only way you can tell the difference between "Original" and "New" furries is just by looking at them. They reproduce by building eachother. "New" Furries These kind of furries aren't robots, they are flesh. (Quite literally) They reproduce by "Yiffing" and raping people. Preferences Likes Furries like *DeviantArt *Zootopia *Older Disney movies *Attempting to rape and stuff You (Unless You is one) *Purple Guy *The Barney Bunch *Bill Cipher *Fetishes *Making more furries *Raping people *Sex *Science *SoS (Sometimes) *Other furries *Raping Beeyotch *Gay Luigi *Spaghetti (Sometimes) *Gay sex *Bestiality Dislikes An usual furry doesn't support *Billary Clitface *Freddy Fazbear's Pizza *You (Unless You is one) *SpongeBob *The Rusty Krap :*the DemoRepublicron Party at all *People not agreeing their argumentation *Sciencology *Any religion *Bronies Updated Knowledge In 2013 Dr. Eggman uncovered more knowledge from the furry archives in the Cum Bucket saying how they reproduce etc. But still could not find the origin of the "New" furries. Category:Species Category:Memes Category:Offensive Category:Perverted Characters Category:Retarded Characters Category:Characters that must DIE! Category:People wanted by the UNSC Category:Power Level Over 9000